We propose experiments to study glomerular mesangial cells, in culture, in order to evaluate membrane receptors and signal transduction pathways activated by the vasoconstrictors, endothelin (ET) and thromboxane A2 (TxA2). We will quantitate receptor number, affinity and specificity and correlate receptor characteristics with cellular responses to these ligands. We will also evaluate the role of GTP binding proteins to link receptors to plasma membrane enzymes such as adenylate cyclase and phospholipases A, C and D. The role of G proteins will be measured in both intact cells and with cell membranes using stable GTP analogues. The capacity of phospholipase D to mediate cellular responses to ET and TxA2 will be studied as will the possibility that phospholipase C will use phospholipid substrates in addition to polyphosphoinositides. In subsequent studies, we will evaluate the importance of these signal transduction pathways to mediate the cellular responses of contraction and proliferation. Specifically, we will attempt to mimic proliferative and contractile actions of ET and TxA2 through changes of cellular inositol phosphates, (Ca2+)i pHi and protein kinase C activity. We will also attempt to dissociate phospholipase C activation from the membrane receptor through EJ-ras transfection of the mesangial cells. These manipulations will allow dissection of the relative importance of these signal transduction events either singly or in combination to mediate mesangial contraction and proliferation. Finally, we will search for a genetic defect of mesangial and vascular smooth muscle cells in genetically hypertensive strains. We propose that hyperresponsiveness of the phospholipase C signalling pathways may mediate enhanced vasoconstriction and reduced glomerular filtration. This theory will be tested using cultured vascular smooth muscle and mesangial cells with an assessment not only of their contractile and proliferative responses to contractile agonists but also a comparison of phospholipase C activation with measurements of (Ca2+)i, pHi, release of inositol phosphates and stimulation of protein kinase C.